vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheila Bennett
Sheila Bennett was the maternal grandmother of Bonnie Bennett, mother of Abby Bennett, and also a very powerful witch. Bonnie refers to her as Grams. Sheila was a member of the Bennett Family. History |-|Season One= Sheila "Grams" Bennett was the warm and loving grandmother of Bonnie Bennett, and as a descendant of a long and powerful line of witches, she knew all along that Bonnie was capable of being a powerful witch as well. In, The Night of the Comet she begins to tell her granddaughter, Bonnie, about her heritage, though she didn't believe her until she started manifesting her powers unconsciously in You're Undead to Me . Afterwards, she often went to Sheila for help. In Haunted, Sheila began to teach Bonnie more about their families past and how their family fled Salem. In modern times Bonnie berate her grandmother saying that everyone knows she's witch though it can't possibly be true. Sheila goes on to teach Bonnie about the dangers of witchcraft, begins to train Bonnie on how to control her magic. She insisted on Bonnie's wearing of a crystal talisman that had belonged to their ancestor Emily Bennett, whom she tells Bonnie more about. In 162 Candles she instructs Bonnie that the Talisman is hers and not to give it back to anyone. Unknown to Sheila, it was later destroyed by Emily herself while she was possessing Bonnie's body. In Bloodlines, A fearful Bonnie shows up having temporary lost her powers due to fear. She goes on to explain that there is nothing within her spell books that will help unblock her, that it's in her mind and they have to clear out what is got her so scared. Sometime later after Bonnie leaves, Sheila is visited by Stefan, who was looking for Bonnie. She senses that he knows why she is upset and fearful and employs that he protect her and precedes to tell him that she will not invite him in, knowing that he will understand why. That night, Stefan returns with Bonnie and Sheila gives him her thanks while they reminisce about their brief history in October of 1969. Though she appreciates what he did, she goes on to tell him that she will protect her own before anybody else! In Fool Me Once She is visited by the other Salvatore brother, Damon, who was also looking for Bonnie. She refuses him, going as far as to tell him "You got some nerve knocking on a Bennett witch's door and asking her for anything" and telling him that his is no friend to the Bennett's. Damon threatens her by demanding her to step outside her home and tell him that. Damon, who was more bark, begins to fall to the floor, crippled with pain as Sheila steps outside using her magic, telling him "You don't wanna mess with me!" Learning that her granddaughter was missing, Sheila helped Stefan locate Bonnie and Elena, who had both been kidnapped by Anna and Ben. Later, she helped Bonnie open the tomb so Damon could get Katherine. She and Bonnie broke the spell sealing the vampires in the tomb to release Stefan and Damon, but the effort had greatly weakened her. They return home though she was greatly affect by the spell; she lies to Bonnie telling her that she will be fine. The exhaustion finally overwhelmed her and passed away in her bedroom as Bonnie and Elena were recovering downstairs. |-|Season Three= In Ghost World Bonnie reveals veiled matter with a manifestation spell allowing Ghosts trapped between the living and the dead to be seen. Due to this a vast group of spirits return to Mystic Falls, including Sheila Bennett. She informs Bonnie that there was an old witch on the Other Side that took advantage of Bonnie and wedged a door open giving a free pass to any ghost with unfinished business. With the balance of nature offset, together, Bonnie and Sheila perform a spell that would destroy the Original Witch's Talisman which was providing the necessary foothold for the witch to take advantage of Bonnie. Before her departure, Sheila gives words of encouragement to Bonnie, reminding her of her strength, and how proud she is of how far Bonnie has come. |-|Season Four= In Growing Pains, before Bonnie has the chance to bring Elena back, Shelia doesn't allow it and tells Bonnie the spirits will punish her in ways she couldn't imagine if she continues to use dark magic and tells her to go back. When Bonnie comes back to put Niklaus back in his own body, Sheila appears again, warning Bonnie, but when trying to stop her granddaughter, the spirits take their anger out on Sheila, causing her to suffer cruelly by having the dark magic be sent into Sheila. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Bonnie bleeds in the cave containing Silas' tomb, which allows him to project illusions into her mind. He creates an illusion of Sheila in order to try to get Bonnie to raise him, but Jeremy helps her fight it by telling her that he can't see Sheila, and that he is real where as Sheila is not. After that, the illusion disappears. In The Walking Dead, after Bonnie dropped the veil to the Other Side, Sheila returned when Bonnie was struggling to breathe after Silas made her think that she can't breathe. She helped Bonnie get what Silas made her think out of her head and then Bonnie hugged her. Bonnie told her she wanted to talk to Qetsiyah to learn how to stop Silas, but she tells her that she doesn't need her as she is already strong enough with her expression. Later, she appeared again to Bonnie to tell her that she needed to close the veil. Bonnie kept saying that first she needed to bring Jeremy back. Sheila warns Bonnie that Jeremy's death was the will of Nature and there is no magic on this Earth strong enough to challenge it. Bonnie tells Sheila that she has every magic and proceeds to cast the spell anyway. Sheila begs her not to do it, but Bonnie refuses to listen and Sheila disappears, while the spell kills Bonnie. Bonnie wakes up as a ghost, and Sheila tells her that she is dead. In Graduation, Sheila tells Bonnie to say her goodbyes and then later comes back and guides Bonnie to the Other Side. |-|Season Five= Bonnie mentions several times that she saw her on the Other Side when she was a normal ghost and as the Anchor to the Other Side. In Resident Evil, she appears to Bonnie and tells her something is wrong with the Other Side and that something escaped. She tells her that the witches are afraid of what is happening. In What Lies Beneath, Sheila appears and advises Bonnie to be honest with Jeremy about the condition of the Other Side and the strong possibility of Bonnie disappearing along with it. She also bumps into a lamp and they learn that spirits on the Other Side can now move objects on the physical plane. In Home, Sheila returned for a final time to say goodbye to Bonnie. She tells Bonnie that she is proud of the woman she has become and that she will not pass through her to be resurrected because she has found peace by helping Bonnie find her peace. She hugs Bonnie, tells her she loves her and to stay strong, and walks into a white light and moves on. Personality Born and bred in the picturesque town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, Sheila was a level-headed and strong-willed sorceress, and also the Occult teacher at a local community college. Physical Appearance Sheila Bennett was well known for her almond brown eyes, coco brown skin, and curly long hair. Powers and Abilities Sheila was a witch from the Bennett Bloodline who was a powerful witch in her prime. Even in her advanced age and a servant to nature, she stood her ground against vampires, specifically Damon Salvatore. She demonstrated her power on him by giving him an intense pain infliction. On several occasions, she states that 'witches talk, even on the other side'. She was very devout to the craft and employed to Bonnie the same teachings. As an occult professor at Whitmore, she was adept at teaching, which contributed to Bonnie's quick knowledge of the craft. Though Bonnie's inexperience showed, Grams was powerful enough to manage the Tomb Unsealing spell at Bonnie's plea and inability to keep the spell going, though eventually succumbed to exhaustion, and passed away shortly thereafter. Even in death, Sheila's devotion to her granddaughter provided her guidance each and every time the veil to the other was weakened or drop and even when Bonnie became the Anchor. When the other side was well on its way to collapse, she was able to resurrect Bonnie (and Damon) into the second Prison World and found peace knowing that Bonnie would find hers. As a respected family in the magical community, other covens frequent sought out the Bennett family. On several occasions, Grams (and possible other ancestors as well) provided assistance to the Gemini Coven by giving them a powerful spell and her blood in order to lock away Kai, (and presumably the heretics a century prior) in an alternate dimension known as a prison world. Weaknesses Sheila had the typical weaknesses of a human/witch. Appearances Season One *''The Night of the Comet'' (mentioned) *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' (mentioned) *''Bloodlines'' *''Fool Me Once'' (Death) Season Three *''Ghost World'' (Corporeal Ghost) Season Four *''Growing Pains'' (Ghost) *''The Five'' (Photo) *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' (Illusion) *''The Walking Dead'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''Graduation'' (Corporeal Ghost) Season Five *''Resident Evil'' (Ghost) *''What Lies Beneath'' (Ghost) *''Home'' (Ghost) Season Six *''Yellow Ledbetter'' (Mentioned) *''Fade Into You'' (Mentioned) Name *'Sheila' is of anglicized form of "Cecilia", from the Roman "Coecus" meaning "blind". Trivia *Sheila mentions the four basic elements in preparing the spell and the pentagram, when trying to open the tomb, but she does not mention another element. *Sheila has an almost religious devotion to Nature and it's will. Even to the point of warning Bonnie that her actions go against its will. *From the first season, Sheila showed displeasure with Bonnie getting involved in vampire business. Even after her death, Sheila watches over Bonnie. * She is the first witch seen to die from overuse of magic. **Chronologically, Sheila is the second to die from overuse of magic, Caitlin was the first. *She is the first witch to appear as a spirit whenever the veil has been weakened. *Sheila is the first ghost shown to suffer the wrath of the spirits. **Chronologically, Sheila is the second spirit to be punished by the spirits, Esther Mikaelson was the first upon her death after the creation of Vampires. **Similarly, Davina Claire was the first to be punished by the Ancestral Spirits. *Sheila is the first to confirm that Nature has consciousness, including a plan for vampires. *She has knowledge of Expression magic, telling Bonnie 'it is the manifestation of your will'. It is unknown whether or not she came to know this knowledge from communing with witches after her death or if she knew of it while living. Given the later, it is unlikely she ever practiced such magic, given her denotation to Nature and the Spirits. *She finds peace before the Other Side is destroyed and is not taken by the darkness. *Sheila was an ally and family friend of the Gemini Coven. **As a family friend she specifically took Jo under her wing, presumably teaching her magic. **She helped the Gemini Coven create the Prison World in order to imprison Malachai so that he would relive May 10, 1994 repeatedly, which would remind him of what he have done to four of his siblings for all eternity. **Sheila is believed to be responsible for the creation of The Ascendant as only the blood of a Bennett witch can perform the spell to activate its power. **Sheila made a deal with the witches to ensure Bonnie finds peace. In Season Six, Damon and Bonnie discover that Grams had in fact arranged for her to enter a time loop created with a Bennett spell by the Gemini Coven to imprison Kai. As a Bennett, Bonnie was the only one who could do the spell to escape the time loop. Gallery Grams.jpg|Sheila Bennett in Season One Grams and Bonnie.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-30-18h41m05s207.png Vlcsnap-2011-10-30-18h45m17s167.png MV5BMTM1OTYyMDkxOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNjI4MTgxMw@@._V1._SX500_SY344_.jpg MV5BNzgyNDI2NzEwMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTI4MTgxMw@@._V1._SX500_SY333_.jpg Sheila_bennett.png tumblr_lf2iipO1ck1qfrimto1_500.jpg tumblr_lmreiifWYp1ql3guno1_500.png normal_090 grams.jpg|Sheila Bennett in Season Three normal_168 grams.jpg normal_178.jpg vlcsnap-2012-05-06-13h32m17s122.png|Sheila Appears vlcsnap-2012-05-06-13h32m26s211.png vlcsnap-2012-05-06-13h34m54s146.png vlcsnap-2012-05-06-13h34m06s179.png SDC.png 114VampireDiaries1384.jpg SwK.png S4ep1p50.png|Sheila Bennett in Season Four S4ep1p49.png S4ep1p60.png S4ep1p59.png Sheila-tomb.png SheilaGrams (1).png SheilaGrams (3).png SheilaGrams (4).png SheilaGrams (6).png SheilaGrams (7).png SheilaGrams (11).png SheilaGrams (12).png SheilaGrams (13).png SheilaGrams (14).png SheilaGrams (24).png SheilaGrams (26).png SheilaGrams (31).png SheilaGrams (32).png Screenshot_2095.jpg See also Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Protagonists Category:Bennett Family Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season One Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Characters Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Characters Category:Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters